fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
EVOLVERSE
Summary “This unpredictable Universe, lost in the dusts of Creation. Is it governed by the absolute Order of Fate? Or is it haphazardly delineated by the fickle hand of Chaos? You can be certain of one thing in your life: There’s Order to be found in Chaos, '' and Chaos that defines Order. '' Throughout the ages, humans have been known to take the reins of such notions and change their definitions at will, for their convenience. ' Yet Order and Chaos are but strings to the whimsical machinations '' ''of a puppet master called Reality. You who are tied to the threads of destiny… Fight Fate if you will – as long as you understand that Fate fights back.” - Introduction quote from G. I. chapter 3.3' This verse was created by FateAlbane. If it had a theme song it would probably sound something like this. (NOTE: Massive WIP. More info and expanding this page will come with time, at my own pace. January 10, 2019) About the Verse Also called "The AEM Chronicles", the EVOLVERSE is an expanding collection of stories. Some of these stories have events and arcs directly connecting one story to another - meaning a particular short story can be the direct sequel to the previous one. Meanwhile, events taking place in one story may, at times, have long lasting impacts in their resolution - which become the catalyst for other branching stories happening later on, even if the characters from these stories never happen to meet. Some of the stories are short, more "isolated" (albeit remaining canon to the overarching continuity) and are resolved in a few chapters. These stories can work as extra material for a greater continuity, further explaining certain events that weren't necessarily key to the main story - for example, they can follow what a certain group of supporting characters were up to while the main characters were fighting their own battles. Other times these short stories can introduce new characters and focus on them for a few chapters - these characters can later cross paths with, and join the plot of a story that is more long lasting. Overall, as each story is being translated and slowly becoming more acessible to others (while I also keep practicing drawing), pages will be made and updated accordingly. In that sense, it's indeed an "evolving" verse. However, most stories (save for the ones that work as extra material) are still constructed in a way that allows for them to be comprehended by themselves. Important Note: *Characters will only be given pages once they make an appearance, and feats will only be updated to their profiles as they happen in the written story. Thus pages for this verse will likely take long to be updated, as they depend entirely on my writting *and* drawing pace. Power of the Verse The power of the characters Varies frequently and at times. This variation in power can be of a greater or lesser margin from one story to another, but remains consistent overall throughout the branching stories. As this verse page is only updated according to the stories and characters currently available, and only up to the point where my current readers are at, the verse's power started as rather low and remained as such so far for most of the main characters - on the other side of the spectrum however, superior beings or powerful antagonists like Sephiria have made it grow visibly stronger with their more recent displays of power (As of February 08, 2019). Speeds are currently ranging from Subsonic at average to Massively Hypersonic at best. The displayed capacity of most known main characters are ranging around Urban levels of destruction save for the current stronger ones whose power reaches all the way to Tectonic effects at the Multi-Continental threshold or low planetary ones - in the scale of Lunar destruction. In other verses such as Mirage Saga, however, their powers easily reach for the Stellar range of destruction and speeds are well beyond that of Light. On the level of Gods and stories that focus on exploring the foundations of creation (such as Machina Mitternacht), the character's powers skyrocket well into tier 1 heights, reaching past far higher dimensions and even beyond them. Regardless of the tier a particular story stands it, it's not unusual for characters to wield at least some degree of hax like Immortalities, Magic, some extent of Reality Warping, Mind and Soul manipulation, etc. For example, even at their BoS, Psions like Gale and Catrina have demonstrated Conceptual Manipulation with their Visions, albeit to a limited extent. Furthermore and so far, due to the existence of: * A system of Magic; * Principles of energy (labeled as "Energeia" in this verse) with special properties and the even more advanced Gen-Particles; * Powerful races like fairies; * And unconventional skills in the form of the so-called "Uniquas" as of the moment, it can be said that this verse holds a wide array of powers in its arsenal. These range from similar and more generic ones (multiple types of elemental manipulation) to those set apart as a cut above the rest by their entirely different nature (like Sephiria's powers over Chaos). All in all, if the verse's several stories are looked at on their own, the verse's power can go anywhere from weak to significant, or powerful to immensely so. When seen as a collective whole the verse is, without a doubt, a force to be reckoned with. Lore Blogs, Stories and/or Material ~ Lore in Blogs and stuff: * Originally from Mirage Saga: * LPC - Lastalia's Postulate for Creation * Mirage Saga ~ Some more lore * Originally from Guild Infinity: * Ye Olde Sorcery Library * Castle Chaos Compendium * E. Resistances (Aether Rarefaction) * Hellfire * Basic Auramental Control Translated Stories: * Golden Orb Nephila (Complete): * Chapter 1/3 * Chapter 2/3 * Chapter 3/3 Part 1 - Part 2 - Part 3 - Part 4 - Part 5 More Generally: * Some of the verse's inner workings, in a more simplistic summarization. No expansion or too deep terms, lore and details here but still has its uses for the now (aka until I decide to go more deeply for each of these terms in-verse). Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters: * Promestein Neutral: Opponents: Current Stories and their known Characters 'Sightseeing Psions' Ga_Sipsi.png|'Freyr "Gale" Jaswinder' Lilo_Sipsi.png|'Lilo Hotaru' SonSS_Sipsi.png|'Soniela "Siren" Somnes' Lit-Ver.png|'Lithia Pacifica' *Catrina Derecho 'Mirage Saga' Weiss-Vp2.png|'Willian Fortner Engelweiss (Weiss)' Alma_Ev.png|'Kaitlyn Ibis Almamiris (Alma)' Eri-Last.png|'Erika Lastalia'|link=Erika Lastalia Nanashi_Fil.png|'Nanashi Nicht Sagend' MonV-Avi.png|'Lucina R. E. V. Halation (Monochrome)'|link=Monochrome LG_Paint.png|'The Lady Grandmaster' Lucian2_-_Cut.png|'Lucian' Linnea-Vp.png|'Linnea Sanctia Anima' GammaVpage.png|'Gamma Gradiz' Mir-VerP.png|'Mir D. Excelsia' MasterDogma2.png|'M. U. Dogmatus (Master Dogma)' 'G. I.: A Chronicle Eternal' Dem_GI.png|'Demetrius Delvarood'|link=Demetrius Delvarood Bri_El.png|'Bridget Ellie Felldawn' Tes_Gi.jpg|'Testament - Archmage of the Frozen Fate' YaYa.png|'Yamato Yakumo'|link=Yamato Yakumo MelHen.png|'Melissa Hendark' Vin_Ver.png|'Vincent' Brid_Gi.png|'Marisa Ellie Felldawn' Sep_Gi.png|'Sephiria Lechaos'|link=Sephiria Lechaos Fiore_GI.png|'Fiore Priesterin' Mag_ResGI.png|'Magdalene Resalia' El-CataChaos.png|'The Witch of Creation (Eleonore)' * Rip Van Selene 'Castle-Chaos A' * Note: Characters in this gallery are those who now have artwork done by me. Overtime and as Castle Chaos chars gain artwork, they'll be removed from Gallery B and added here instead. Alh-b.png|'Crescentia Curtiss Alhazred'|link=Crescentia C. Alhazred Gal_B.png|'Gal'|link=Gal Castle-Chaos B *Important Note: As a spin-off RP for the Guild Infinity story, none of the artwork used here belongs to me. ''All credits should be given to their respective owners/artists.'' WU%27.png|'Wu of The Cat's Eye'|link=Wu of The Cat's Eye Dr_Erid.png|'Dragnar Eridanus, the Chaos Knight'|link=Dragnar Eridanus Miko.png|'Miko' Nep_Serp.jpg|'Nephthys Serpens, the Jester'|link=Nephthys Serpens Sis_Gwen.png|'Gwendolyn Blanchefleur' Ch-H1.jpg|'Chimeriad Helen' Dn-Cry0.jpg|'Donovan the Cryophoenix' Si-1V.jpg|'Nerissa Wanwisa, the Siren'|link=Nerissa "Siren" Wanwisa Ir-WoA1.png|'Warrior of Ash' Dv-V0.png|'Venus B. Hildegard (Diva)' Sa-Vp.jpg|'Hasegawa Saya' Svec-Vp.png|'Svectral' Kz-2.png|'Kuzunoha' *Rickert the Strange One *Aucta *Sir Lazarus *The Mad Dog (EVOLVERSE) Dominion Odyssey *Gabriel Fenrir, of the Ratchet Hounds *Lieselotte S. Vernistel *Sieghart *Lepitallen, the Gnome *General Maxim *Vladislava C. Veneranda *Meredith Morgan *Lyra Mae *Orianna Fenrir *Nidhogg Naj, the Snake of Denial *Sesshouhime, Anti-Maiden of the Within and Without *Hanzo Seijuurou, the Ninja of 5 Phases *Azure, of the Undine Sisters *Andreas Leandros, the Fistmaster *Marina Leandros, the Rhythmic Oracle 'Bewitching Bloody Branch' Tsu_Ros1.png|'Tsubaki Roswhita' Zorn_Icon2.png|'The Zorn'|link=The Zorn * Sebastian Klaus * Hanzaki Andrias * Jian-mu Laplace's Palace Laplace-Pa1.png|'Laplace' 'Fatality Hourglass Holder' * Hourglass Rutherford (the Third) * Lutero of the Funeral March * Natasha Steiner * Ys Anemonis * Zee Palatial (Zeitgeist) 'Machina Mitternacht' *Merlin Melvin *Epochyx the Clockwork *Innominatus *Necronomi Chronos 'Dreamer's Nightmare' NVeola_Ver.png|'Veola Slaithwaite'|link=Never Veola Bab_Phan.png|'Babaloo B. Phantasma' *Blaire Nightmare *Janardan Amara Ernesh, the Undertaker 'Mesmerizing Night' *Rizelea *Desdemona Vandote 'Evergreen' *Daphne Evergreen *Isurus Nou Xhiess *Mako Nou Xhiess 'Fairyland Lady' CelLel_FLL.png|'Celelel Lelfas'|link=Celelel Lelfas Cendr_FLL.png|'Mother Cendrillon' 'Aria of Arc En Ciel' *Aria Tabula Rasa - Rd. * Creed * "Catharsis D. Contriver" (Nero) * Elysium * Carpe Diem * Fortuna Formula Mala Vanitas_Malthus.png|'Vanitas Malthus' 'Primal Paranoia' *Loki *Bel-Merodach/Marduk *Genesis *Jezebel 'Nyctophobia' Pan_Nyc.png|'Pandora The Exsequens' *Honestia Lienstein *Sin the Blameless *Ifalnatica *Iori J. Harken *Iruzarbella 'Jashin Nacha' Atlach.png|'Atlach-Nacha' 'The Egg of Extinction' Ovals-Avi.png|'Ovals-E' *Despero *Ashvatta/Asvattha *Shekhinah 'Feather Fossil Fissure' *Azure Regis *Lazarus Liminus Lestwill *El'Lozz T. Nanatsuki (Lozztia) 'Least Vermillion Flycatcher' Darshak_LVF.png|'Darshak' Pers_LVF.png|'Persephone, Queen of the Underworld' Pri_LVF.png|'Prime Unis' Faith_LVF.png|'Faith' Hope_LVF.png|'Hope' Bel_LVF.png|'Belford "Aphonic" Noise' Chia_LVF.png|'Chiasa'|link=Chiasa Hag_LVF.png|'Datsue-ba' 'Golden Orb Nephila' 12---NephilaHumanGuise.png|'Nephila'|link=Nephila 'Hazardystopia' Dial_Nao.png|'N. A. O. M. I.'|link=N. A. O. M. I. 'KaleidoCD' Sop_Kal.png|'Sophistia V.' TheFortuneteller.jpg|'The Fortuneteller' 39---RasputiConce0.png|'Lyrica Rasputina Paradox (Raspy Raspie)' *Somnum Exterreri Solebat Important Notes This section serves for important notes later on. I should write a thing or two here right now but as it turns out I'm pretty tired to do that at the moment so I'll just list the next thing I should be doing with this page later. # Adding a small synopsis about the starting point of each story and who's the main character in it. Maybe. (January 10, 2019) Category:Verses Category:FateAlbane's Pages